User blog:Clovis77th/King Hassan, Horseman of Death?
UPDATE! Theory Changed BELOW previous Theory So, I have a theory that he is one of the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse. Death. Here are my reasons why I think so: 1. The 4 classes; Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker; are called the Four Horseman classes in FGO. 2. In Fate/strange fake, there is Pale Rider who has the Rider class and is the '''"embodiment of pestilence" '''so if he can be a servant, then the personification of death can too. I know that the Horseman of Pestilence is called the White Horseman and the Horseman of Death is called the Pale Horseman in the Bible, but I think that Rider is called this because it sounds better than White Horseman. 3. The name Pale Horseman (Death) comes from the color of a corpse. "Based on uses of the word in ancient Greek medical literature, several scholars suggest that the color reflects the sickly pallor of a corpse." And King Hassan's defeat line is '''"My original form is that of a corpse. It is merely returning to the earth." 4. '''King Hassan is a religious individual who has a strong faith which should be expected from the Horseman of Death. His lines include: *"My Lord. Mine life, hath now received the light of salvation." *"There is no world for the faithless to live in..." *'He even says that the Holy Grail does not exist.' "There is no such thing as the Holy Grail. Do not confuse delusion and fanaticism." Why would he say that when Holy Grails DO exist? I think he is mentioning the Holy Grail from the Bible. His NP is also named after Azrael, an angel. EDIT: Yes, I know it is a different religion. I am just saying he is faithful to his religion and denying its existence is natural for someone who strongly believes in their own religion. Religion in the TM universe could be distorted from our history though. Like the gender-bends. A distorted religious example would be with Jeanne d'Arc. Jeanne d'Arc said she heard the voice of God command her to fight. This is true in our history. In the TM universe, she also said this happened. In the TM universe though, it is also said that it was Alaya, "the collective unconsciousness of mankind, the drive for survival" that steered her to act. Does this mean that the God in our universe is the unconsciousness of mankind? No. Remember, things can and will be changed in the TM universe. His NP is also named after the Angel of Death. Since he is one of the Four Horseman classes, Assassin, he could be called the Horseman of Death in Fate/Grand Order. Also if you did not know, "Azrael appears as one of The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse in the novel Good Omens by Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett." So TM can make that happen as well in their story. (end of EDIT) 5. Him having a sword could also make him the Horseman of Death. "Its commission was to kill upon the Roman Earth with all of the four judgements of God — with sword, famine, pestilence and wild beasts." Famine and pestilence are labeled, but death and war are not. Sword could mean war, but death comes in any form. I believe that the Horseman of War would best be a Berserker which can also be labeled as a "wild beast". Famine can be Caster because it is depicted as holding scales, which is best suited for a Caster. "I looked, and there before me was a black horse! Its rider was holding a pair of scales in his hand. Then I heard what sounded like a voice among the four living creatures, saying, “A quart of wheat for a day’s wages, and three quarts of barley for a day’s wages, and do not damage the oil and the wine!”" So that just leaves the sword for the Assassin class, Death. 6. An Angel is also heralding them in a woodcut. '''"The Horsemen of the Apocalypse, depicted in a woodcut by Albrecht Dürer (ca. 1497–98), ride forth as a group, with an angel heralding them, to bring Death, Famine, War, and Conquest unto man." '''The angel that would be doing this should be the Angel of Death, Azrael, which is also King Hassan's NP. 7. Also, back to "Its commission was to kill". Commission also means assignment, job, mission. An assassin's job is to kill. His Dialogue 3 line is "The relationship between master and servant is an exchange of missions. Thou savest lives, and I return them. Everything is as light and shadow, my contractor." His missions are taking lives. The Horseman of Death's mission is to take lives. He also talks about light and darkness. Such a relationship can also be that of God and Death. So, what do you think about this? Am I digging too deeply into this? I strongly believe that the similarities are too great to be just a coincidence. What are your thoughts? (I got info from wikipedia Four Horseman and reddit post of KH lines) EDIT: I have been convinced that he is 99% not the Horseman of Death from the Bible. (nothing is 100%) But, he is still a Horseman class servant, Assassin, that can be said to be "A" personification of Death. Not "THE" personification of Death. So he can still be considered to be "A Horseman of Death." UPDATE BELOW UPDATE BELOW UPDATE BELOW UPDATE BELOW So, just an update on my theory. I no longer believe him to be Horseman of Death but I believe he can still be called it though. I now believe him to be connected to an Angel of Death. Azrael. This is not just because of his NP being called this but the similarities he has with Azrael. There was some disscussion about Azrael, but here is my own opinion. Here are my reasons: #Noble Phantasm. "They are the embodiment of the ultimate mysteries of a hero that symbolizes his existence through historical facts and anecdotes." 'From what I understand, there is no connection between him and Azrael, the Angel of Death, other than bringing death and being of the religion Islam. So why is his NP "Azrael the Angel that Announces Death"? #There is no Azrael in Islamic teachings. '"Rather than merely representing death personified, the Angel of Death is usually described in Islamic sources as subordinate to the will of Allah "with the most profound reverence". However, there is no reference within the Qur'an or any Islamic teachings giving the angel of death the name of Azrael." So why is his NP called Azrael if it doesn't actually exist? (TM might have made up this point in Nasuverse) #'"But since there is no source in official Islamic scripture nor Hadith Sahih, the angel of death is called Malak Al-Maut. (There is a concept of levels and titles to angels but the best analogy to the term Archangel would be Al-Malak'u al-a'ala which means higher chief in reference to angels.)"' #The Angel of Death is a Higher Chief Angel. King Hassan is the ruler of the Hassans. #The first Hassan-i Sabbath, founder of the Hashshashin, is also called "Mawla of Alamut". (Alamut is the mountain fortress). "Mawla" can mean lord or master, among other things, and the fortress was also called "Alamut Castle". I think this is why he is called King Hassan, instead of Hassan-i Sabbath, since that is a shared title. #The Angel of Death doesn't have a name. King Hassan also says he has no name. "Do not be afraid, O contractor. The Old Man of the Mountain hath come revealed, in answer to thy summons. I hath no name. A name that is easy on the tongue would be good." '''If Hassan-i Sabbath was just a title to him like the other Hassans then there is a possibility that his name might be Azrael and his NP might have took on his name, though this is just speculation. #His CE says '"The swordsman that was chosen to be the messenger of heaven,' 'Who performs deeds that can only be done by those who surpasses the limits of a professional killer." '''Why would a human be chosen to be the mesenger of Heaven when that is an Angel's job? Similar, but different than Jeanne d'Arc. #I also want to point out that having a NP that relates to a servant due to a religion is possibly like with Jeanne. Her NP is called '"Luminosité Eternelle, God is Here With Me" she was called a Saint due to hearing God's voice, so King Hassan can be called an Angel of Death as well. #This also calls into question why his NP is different than other Hassans. "The Old Man of the Mountain is currently the only Hassan without a known Noble Phantasm dubbed with the name Zabaniya" #His NP is Azrael and it is described''' '"Though the broadsword that he bears is perfectly commonplace, it has been stained with the faith of its wielder in the course of his lifetime."' #'"stained with the faith 'of its wielder" 'meaning that it was his faith that involved killing people on his God's orders, that made his NP. But if the other Hassans followed in his footsteps, then they should also have Azrael as their NP. Why? #The Angel of Death is a Higher Chief Angel. A leader. And King Hassan is the Hassan's leader. Hence his NP would be different and more unique then theirs. From all this I can say that their is a strong possibility that he is "The Angel of Death" of Islamic faith. At least, in the Nasuverse. (I also wonder if the Hassans can be called low ranked Angels if King Hassan is a Higher Chief Angel) (I know that there was some disscussion about Azrael earlier but I just wanted to update here and focus more on his NP's name.) The Islamic Angel of Death's equivilent in other religions would be Michael the good Angel of Death (Catholicism) and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (Christian). So basically, he can still be called as such until a servant who has a connection to another personification of death appears. Category:Blog posts